Chakravartin
Chakravartin is the Fake God of the Universe and true antagonist in Asura's Wrath. History Chakravartin portrays himself as the Golden Spider in Asura's Wrath, guiding and helping Asura somewhat throughout the story until the defeat of Gohma Vlitra, preventing Mithra's death by killing Olga, then taking a more humanoid and majestic form with many arms. Revealing he was the one responsible for the events between the Gohma and the Demigods to find an heir to watch over Gaea, since he claimed he became bored of this world and sought to help other worlds in need of his guidance.Asura attacked him, since he was the one responsible for all the suffering the world has seen, Chakravartin easily defeats Asura and Yasha. He claims he will have to destroy the world to make it anew, since Asura was defeated by him, and he was his most likely heir. He manifests himself in a form far greater in size than that of Gaea, preparing to destroy it. Yasha takes Asura to a safe spot and emplaces the Mantra reactor within Asura so his body could withstand as much anger and power he could produce. As Asura wakes, Yasha proposes a fight between the two to see who was stronger. Asura comes out the victor, resulting in Yashas death. Asura meditates under a waterfall to prepare for the battle to come and as Chakravartin launches his cataclysmic power towards Gaea, Asura jumps in the way, absorbing it. Asura gains great power and forms into a being as large as Gaea. Asura launches himself torwards him,even though Asura was as big as the planet, he was dwarfed in size compared to Chakravartin. After a flurry of attacks. Asura damages him and they enter an alternate dimension. Chakravartin returns to his previous form, offering his request once more and the return of Asura's daughter. Asura refuses, attacking him once more. It starts of in Chakravartins favor, but slowly Asura gains the upper hand. After his defeat, he manifest into his true form, The Creator. His mere touch changed the atmosphere into an all-white plane. Asura, surprised and afraid somewhat, still attacked with all he had. With a mere finger he blocked his punch and sent him flying back. Once agian it is very one-sided but gradually it evens out. Finally, Asura lets out one huge burst of energy, weakening Chakravartin greatly. Chakravartin denies this is happening, and steps back in disbelief. So weak he could not hold Mithra inside him, she is let out from his body.Trying to convince her father not to kill him, as it would result in the end of any mantra-using beings including Asura. Asura replies only with "You will still live." and attacks Chakravartin for the last time, killing him. Asura, slowly fading away, shows his love for Mithra and dies peacefully without his wrath. Personality Chakravartin is a calm and wise individual, but he is also very machiavellic, because he caused widespread misery for the people of Gaia simply to look for an "heir." His calm demeanor is gradually destroyed as he finds himself unable to either get Asura to become his heir or destroy the demigod, though to the end he sticks to the belief that he is the only god and that everything must bend to his will. Powers and abilities Chakravartin is Fake God , being the creator of the universe and all the world. Only Asura exeeds his power, still only because of absorbing his energy attack with the Mantra reactor. Trivia *Chakravartin's name, ironically, means "ideal universal ruler". *His "ship" is one of the largest bosses in video game history. *He has at least 23 arms. Category:Supreme Beings Category:Deities Category:Omnipotents Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Asexual Category:Egomaniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deceased Villains Category:Possessor Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Old Villains Category:Immortals Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Staff Wielders Category:Fighter Category:Speedster Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Arachnids Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Teleporters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Neutral Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:God Killer Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creator Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Sociopaths Category:Extremists Category:Martial Artists